Soda machines for the carbonation of beverages are known in the art. Most such devices for home carbonation are designed for manual operation. The user typically attaches a bottle of water to a carbonation head and then manually releases CO2 into the bottle of water, via a gas release valve, from an attached pressurized cylinder. Such machines typically also comprise one or more safety pressure release valves which are designed to vent if excess pressure builds up during the carbonization process.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,920,860, assigned to the common assignee of the present invention and hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference, discloses a flower-like, pronged clamp apparatus for attaching a soda bottle to a soda machine. As is illustrated in FIG. 1A, to which reference is now made, the user may attach a bottle 50 to a soda machine 7 at an angle to soda machine 7. Once bottle 50 has been moved to an upright position (FIG. 1B) (carbonating position) it is held in place and a mechanical lock may prevent the user from moving bottle 50 back to the angled position until carbonation has ended. Once carbonation has ended, the user may move bottle 50 to the angled position releasing bottle 50.